Of ponytails and beginnings
by Lolla R
Summary: It was love at first pull of a ponytail. But it was not obvious for the two first years students who happened to be involved in the act. She thought he was a spoiled eleven year old brat. He was sure she was unable to have a moment of fun.


**Of ponytails and beginnings**

Introduction

 _Disclaimer: JK owns everything, my soul included._

It was love at first pull of a ponytail. But it was not obvious for the two first years students who happened to be involved in the act. She thought he was a spoiled eleven year old brat. He was sure she was unable to have a moment of fun.

James potter was used to having his way, not only because he was indeed a little bit spoiled for being an only son, but due to his ability to charm people into doing what he wanted. For the life of him he couldn't gasp why that little red-haired gryffindor girl wouldn't be his friend. Lily Evans was not acquainted to being easily persuaded or ordered around. It escaped her mind why that boy with the messy hair and the constantly falling glasses wanted to be in her life.

But then again, they were just two eleven year old kids who couldn't recognize love even if it slapped them in the face.

However they were not immune to the Hogwarts fascination. Lily wanted to stay in the library forever and James was dying to get into the Quidditch team.

He tried to get her to do all his potions essays unsuccessfully. She very unwillingly asked for his help in transfiguration. Between classes and homework sessions James ended up teaching her about the wizarding world and she tried to get him to appreciate the existence of rules.

On that age, however, it wasn't exactly cool for a boy and a girl being friends yet. James hanged constantly with three other gryffindor boys and Lily - defying the cool rule - had a really close slytherin male friend. As they grow older they grew apart and even more different from each other.

By third year no one could see them being friends or anything else for that matters. Potter had Quidditch, prankster, the marauders and between that and classes he was also trying to secretly become an animagus for Remus' sake. Evans had high moral standards, friends of the feminine sex that worshiped boys she didn't approve and a male friend who was constantly bullied by the same individuals.

It was on the beginning of the fourth year that he started to actually notice her for who she was, a beautiful, kind and intelligent witch. But being a fourteen year old boy he knew nothing about what to do with that information. James tried to invite her to Hogsmead with him and it ended with public humiliation for both of them and her face turning as red as her hair. Lily was blinded by bad memories and - still - wanted nothing to do with him.

Come fifth year James wanted nothing but count the freckles on her face. Lily, despite being a prefect and trying to ruin his glorious rule-breaking moments many times, felt inexplicably drawn to that stupid, arrogant, tall and oh so handsome man. Unfortunately she still couldn't recognize the feeling for what it really was. He was not so ignorant to the fact, but tried not to make much of it. Not even his friends believed he could win her over by now, and for a time he fooled himself thinking that the strong desire to be with her was simply trying to prove himself in the face of a challenge.

James was actually cutting down on pranks and began to develop into the man he inevitably was destined to become. Sometimes Lily believed that there were more to him than met the eyes. Both of this behaviors turned into cordial conversations that evolved to giggling hush talks in the common room. She cheered for him on a Quidditch game and they hugged awkwardly when he won. He helped her finish her transfiguration work in record time if she stayed up late talking and laughing with him by the fire.

Then everything went bursting into flames on an incident by the lake. Lily couldn't believe she forgot he was an arrogant bully, and when provoked said she would never go out with him even if it came between James and the giant squid. She thought he was cruel, but only until Snape called the worst possible thing ever. That was the moment she truly learned what cruelty was.

James wanted to murder to that bastard that offended her. Instead he tried to make him apologize, which only made Lily angrier. He smiled for a second when the sweet, caring and adorable Lily Evans issued a nasty come back at Snape. After that, however, he almost broke down with the disappointed look she gave him, and for a few moments he shared his friends thoughts - perhaps he would not be dating Lily Evans anytime soon.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
